


Ceremony

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/F, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Ceremony

Janet smiled as she quietly approached the pair from behind, gently wrapping her arms around Kamala and Nadia as she looked over their shoulders to the ornate invitation laid out before them. “Oh girls, you’ve put together something as special as you two.” The pair’s ensuing blushing and giggling while they half murmured back and forth further brightened Janet’s smile. She then added. “Just remember to keep a copy for yourselves too.”

Nadia pecked Janet’s cheek as she added. “And we have little gifts for all of our party too.” A nod as Kamala playfully hushed her. “Nadia, don’t give her any clues, Janet’s smart enough to figure it out.”

Pausing for a moment, touched by the compliment, Janet cooed. “I won’t figure it out, promise.”


End file.
